Heart of Fire
by pcalix
Summary: Life isn't so boring with demons involved.
1. SCENE I: Party Hard

**SCENE I: EVOLUTION**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Party Hard**

* * *

"How did I get pulled into this...damn it, aunt Lily..." I grumble to myself from a cream colored couch, people quietly having conversations around me as I look around the museum's main assembly room. _God damn, this is boring and a waste of my Friday. Where is she anyways? She left the stage but where's she now?_ A firm hand pats me on the left shoulder, causing me to jump slightly as I jerk my head to the left, sighing in frustration as aunt Lily smiles at me. "Easy, Alex. No need to get all tense," she whispers, my head shaking in denial before I retort, "Speak for yourself. You got made the fool because Doctor Arthur didn't show on time for his big speech. And since you're here with me instead of looking for him, I can assume what-"

I don't get to finish because her hand goes over my mouth as she looks at me in irritation. "Well before you mouth off further, yes, I wanted to ask for your help," she says sternly, releasing my mouth gently as I grin at her in response. "On it. Anything to get this night over with," I answer glumly, Lily moving her hand back to strike me as I leap out of my seat and back in reaction. "Alright, alright, I'm moving..." I exclaim, shuffling slowly off in a random direction to search. _Alright, let's cover the bases. He's not in the main hall cause he'd have showed up if he was. Meaning he's in one of the sub halls or rooms or something._

Before I get too far, I turn around to ask Lily, "How bout we split up? You cover half of the museum and I'll cover the other?" She looks at me in irritation and crosses her arms over her chest in a way that I feel uncomfortable with. _White gown. Bit revealing around the chest, don't you think, Lily?_ She shakes her head and retorts, "I can't leave the main hall. It won't look good to the guests if I do." I grunt to myself at the irony. _This damn exhibition speech better be worth it for all this trouble._ "Alright, solo hunt it is then. I'll try and keep it brief," I state, already moving off to ease my way through the crowds. People in suits, gowns, and finery watch me as I move across the room to one of the exit doors, their eyes hostile and arrogant. _Yeah, I know. I don't fit in. Suit's a rental and shoulder length black hair isn't professional. I wouldn't want to be one of you jackasses anyway._

"Sir, this area is restricted," someone states from behind before I can open the door to the hallway, my head shaking as I turn around to see a man in a white security uniform. _Clipped hair, serious expression, hand on his belt. Damn, this guy is way too serious about his job._ "Doctor Ward asked me to help her find Doctor Arthur in her stead to keep the public calm. My name is Alex Ward and I'm her nephew." The man looks unconvinced but stiffly nods his head, moving me out of the way with a hand and using his keys to unlock the door for me before saying with irritation, "Good luck with your search, sir." _Jeez, what a dick. And here I'm trying to help._ I smile as I nod to him and move past, finally entering the museum hall after so many delays.

"Now, where are you, you bastard?..."

* * *

 _Room after room, each one empty except for exhibits not yet revealed. Where the hell is this guy?_ I keep eyeing my watch, realizing with a groan of frustration that I've only been searching for five minutes. _Wherever he is, he isn't here but I can't go back without doing a thorough job. Aunt Lily won't let me live that down if I half ass this._ The scenery is rather nice with its statues of ideal beings and its covered paintings. _What was this exhibit called? Life to the Fullest?_ As I walk the tiled halls, I notice some of the statues are naked, genitals out for display in stark detail. _I respect that. If you're gonna do something, do it to the best of your abilities._

I groan again to myself, opening yet another door to another empty room and walking in to do a thorough check, flicking on the lights as I enter. I sigh in relief when I see one of the walls has a map on it. _Thank god. Maybe I can keep track of my progress now._ Quickly walking over and browsing the map, I slowly get my bearings and realize with a sigh of relief that there isn't many rooms left to check. _If he's there, OK. If he isn't, whatever. At least I tried._

"Looking for something?" a female voice says from behind me, my body rapidly turning around to find no one in the room as my eyes scan the room around me. "Hello?" I ask loudly, no answer coming in reply as I shake my head. _Damn it, this place is so boring that I'm hearing things._ "Did I scare the poor little thing?" the voice asks, my head again jerking around to try and find the voices source, finding nothing in the room but covered art displays. "Who's there!?" I ask with more force, spinning on the spot before moving towards the hallway door. Before I can reach it, the door slams shut from the other side and my hand goes to the door handle, finding it now locked. _Fuck it. Break it down!_ I drop my shoulder and get ready to slam into the door when the voice says, "Perhaps you should come over here so I can calm you down..." _  
_

 _Behind me._ I rapidly turn around with fists raised, finding nothing again but at least having a direction. _The voice came from that way? Maybe?_ I move towards where I think the voice came from, finding myself moving towards a large object covered in a display cloth. _Not a statue. Some sort of thin display?_ "That's it, darling. Come closer. Do me a favor and remove the cloth as well," the voice states clearly from underneath the cloth. "Who are you first and what are you doing here?" I ask sternly, stopping at the rope barrier around the display. The voice laughs lightly and responds, "I can help you find Arthur if you help me in return. You want to leave, yes?" _  
_

"Is this a hallucination? Did I inhale so much dust that I'm talking to myself?" I ask aloud, not sure what to believe but defaulting to thinking it's something I've done. "Remove the cloth and you will have your answers. Trust me..." the voice says seductively, my eyes squinting in apprehension. "Fine, I'll humor you. Anything to lighten up this night," I state while unhooking the ropes of the display gently to cross the gap, my hands swiftly grabbing the display cloth and pulling it off. What I reveal is a floor standing mirror about my height, my own reflection staring back at me through a polished surface. _God dammit. I just got fucking duped._ I quickly look around the display, finding no woman or figures as I shake my head in disgust. "Yeah, real funny! Now if you're done wasting my time with your prank, how about helping me find the jackass huh!?" I shout with irritation while turning to exit the display area.

"As you wish..." the voice says from behind me, firm hands seizing my shoulders and pulling me backwards with force. _The hell!? There wasn't anyone behind me!_ I try to turn my head but a hand leaves my left shoulder and turns my head forcefully to face forward. "No peaking now. The trip is less...painful...if you close your eyes..." the voice says threateningly yet seductively, the hand on my right shoulder tugging hard enough to drag me across the floor. My left hand moves to dislodge the hand but my efforts do nothing, my head unable to see who's hand it is as the voices other hand keeps my head straight. All of a sudden, I'm falling backwards with the room disappearing above me. _Is this some sort of fucked up dream!? What the hell is going on!?_ The voice responds to my thoughts as its hand tugs me away with speed, my eyes closing as my head starts to feel dizzy.

"Time to come play with Lilith!"

* * *

 _God fucking damn it...where am I..._ My hand goes to my head, now hurting like hell from something, likely a hangover. I can't open my eyes, my other hand wiping the rheum from my eyes so I can see. I look up to see that I'm in some sort of alleyway, walls of brick embracing fire escapes of metal that snake above me. _Did I get so drunk last night that I fell asleep in the street?_ I sit up roughly, my back hurting from who knows how long I've been lying on hard floor while I breath deeply to try and ease the pain. _Alright, I need to stop drinking so much. This is by far the worst I've done-_

"Oh shit, he's alive!" a masculine voice shouts, causing me to grit my teeth as the noise hurts my head. "Not so loud, man. Kinda hung over..." I groan, looking around to see who was speaking. Before I realize it, hands are forcing me against the wall and my mouth is being covered roughly, my first instinct to struggle against the treatment but to no avail. _Fuck! Caught out in the open by thugs! Can this get any worse!?_ Only when my brain decides to catch up with my eyes does worse become real.

"Hold him in place till the storm starts," the woman in front of me commands the two holding me. _Black fur? Cat-like? I must still be drunk or something and this is just another hallucination. That's fucking it. I'm done drinking._ "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry. If I didn't do anything, what do you want from me?" I quickly say while muffled by a hand, ceasing my struggles as I accept the situation. _Not like my life was going well anyway. Getting murdered in an alleyway by some weirdos is probably a high point._ The catlike woman grins at me, displaying sharp teeth as her ears perk up. "Well...that's an unexpected offer! Fine, I'll humor you..." she purrs, the two men pushing me against the wall and backing away as the woman pins my arms. _Man, she's strong. And smells like...chocolate? Wait...not a good thing to be thinking..._

Her tongue exits her mouth to lick my face, her body purring in response. "You taste good...I think I'll enjoy the time we're about to spend together...and we'll all have a good time..." she whispers seductively while nibbling one of my ears. I try to respond but her hand moves over my mouth gently. "Shh...just let it happen...not like you can stop me anyways..." she growls, licking my face and moving her tongue along my skin to my neck. _Alright, this hallucination is getting pretty heated. It's not like I wouldn't but...this is kinda sudden. Of course, she's right..._ I try to move my arms and legs again, both held in place as the catlike woman steps on my feet and pins my arms while pressing her body against mine, her breasts pressing firmly against my chest. "Frisky, aren't you...I'll be happy to relieve that friskiness...and so will my friends..." she purrs, my brow raising in surprise at the suddenness of her words. She whispers threateningly into my ear, "We're going to rape you if you didn't catch on...but we'll make it feel good..."

 _OK, time to try and break from this hallucination._ I start to focus my mind in an attempt to dispel the crazy scene around me, steadying my breathing and closing my eyes but feeling my head throb painfully. _This shit is too weird to be real._ I groan slightly as a claw is scratched seductively across my face, the feeling of torn skin making me jolt in shock. _That was painful...wait, doesn't that mean this is real!?_ My eyes bolt open and back to the catlike woman in front of me as she displays her paw, one of her claws covered in my blood. "It's not a dream, human...the amount of sex we're about to have is gonna be _very_ real..." she whispers, licking the wound on my face to cause both pain and pleasure. My eyes dart to the scene behind her, the two men now illuminated by the lamps above us. _Horse faces!? What the fuck is going on!?_

I didn't have time to think further, struggling frantically to their amusement as the two horse men start to undo their pants. _Oh, hell no! I'm not about to be some freaks plaything!_ My struggling gets me nowhere and I eventually stop struggling altogether when I start to wear out, the catlike woman grinning at me as she watches me calm down. "Good boy...just relax and give us what we want and everything will be fine...we'll only hurt you if you make us..." she growls while licking my neck, my left hand tapping her on the wrist as my head nods. She playfully moves her other hand from my mouth as I glumly say in resignation, "So...how's this happening...?"

"Once the storm hits, I'm going to rip your cloths off and see what you can do. Then my friends are probably going to spit roast you and have their fun. Just back and forth until you either fall unconscious or we grow tired of you. Sound fair?" she says playfully, my head lowering as I sigh. "Do I have a choice?" I ask but her face shakes no as the two horsemen behind her grin in anticipation. _So this is how I'm going to die. Massive horse dicks rupturing my insides. Not the way I thought I'd go._

The two horse men are bowled over by unseen force, their bodies flying to the right as force slam them across the ground. The catlike woman turns her head to the right in shock before releasing her grip on me and fleeing, my body falling down the wall before I quickly right myself. The horse men lay immobile, their tongues lolled out of their mouths and their dicks still out of their pants as a figure quickly flies towards me from further down the alley, landing gently in front of me with a look of irritation. _Fuck, what now!?_ "Who are you? You look too well dressed to be a slave or a commoner," a familiar voice says to me and my face moves to a look of confusion. "Uh...Aunt Lily!?..."

"I don't know you and I'm curious as to how you know my name," she commands, pulling up a strange glowing red stone and pointing it at me. My body is forced against the wall and held there without anyone touching me, my breath coming in gasps as she starts to apply pressure on my chest. "OK...maybe I was in error! You just look like someone I know!"

"You didn't answer how you know my name," she persists, her strange red stone glowing brightly as it holds me in place. _Great, one hard spot to another. Gotta think fast!_ "Look, I don't know what's going on but can we talk about this somewhere safer? I mean, that storm sounds like bad news..." I say through the pain of being shoved against a wall uncomfortably. The woman tilts her head curiously at me before moving the glowing red stone back, my body crashing against the floor. I don't stay down, quickly righting myself and looking over at my savior and destroyer.

 _It looks like Lily even down to the clothing except for the horns, tail, and wings of scarlet. And her body shape...focus, gotta get outta here!_ "Thanks for saving me from those things but is there somewhere we can go to get out of the storm?" I ask quickly as I hear the sound of thunder above us. She remains motionless, her glowing red stone rising gently in her right hand as the alleyway is illuminated pink. " _I_ have somewhere to go but you can stay right there. No sudden moves and if you so much as _try_ to undo your pants, I'll crush your insides," she threatens, her other arm raising something akin to a feather though glowing with a similar red light.

The cries of woman and men startle me as my head looks around, a sound that is more akin to pleasure than pain. The woman in front of me stands threateningly before slowly lowering her stone and feather. "You aren't being affected by the storm...unless you're hiding your urge to fuck me..." she says, quickly raising her stone and feather back up as they glow a hostile red again. "What!? No! And is now the time to talk about this!? Let's get outta here before more of those things show up!" I shout quickly over the growing noise, my arms gesturing in emphasis for us to leave. She doesn't answer, the sound of ecstasy and pleasure reverberating down the alley causing her to look to her left before she gestures towards me with her feather.

"Come with me and keep up unless you to be fucked senseless by the denizens before we get back to my lab."


	2. Authors Notes

**From me to you**

* * *

If you're reading this, I apologize for the long amount of time to completion of this work. Knowing where I want to go is not the same as getting there and part of me keeps re-editing previous chapters to make the story better every couple of weeks. From what I've learned, this is a bad habit that I must break.

What compelled me to write this fiction? Curiosity. While writing fictions, I found myself in the place I dread; writers block. So I started to browse the internet for inspiration of any sort be it business, relaxation, pleasure, or whatever I might need. Eventually and unexpectedly, I ran across the game Lilith's Throne by Innoxia, a text-based erotic RPG with demons, magic, and lots of sex. At first, I discredited it because of my mixed fondness of text based adventures but thankfully, I always try something at least once.

After going through the rather brief story and playing the game more, however, I started to slowly become more and more attached to the game and how _free_ it made me feel. Unlike most games that path you forcefully through the story, this game lets you do - literally and mentally - what you want to do. Though it has limited options at the moment, the potential it has for this level of freedom and customization was enough to inspired me to write this fiction.

Much of the content of this fiction I have little explanation for. How would anyone respond when confronted with the possibility to do anything they wanted? To have the power to choose good or evil and make it matter? I try to answer these questions with Alex Ward, the poor bastard who finds himself dragged into another dimension against his will.

Why first person? My counter question is could I write such horrible scenarios and strange behavior from the inside better than the outside? Maybe. I also wanted to get deep into the mind of a single character, one point of view and their interactions with the world around them. Some say its dangerous to put yourself into a story but I do the opposite, putting a part of me into the character and seeing what will happen.

I'd like to thank Innoxia and the community of Lilith's Throne for their work. It always inspires me when people throw caution to the wind and just work together towards something amazing and I can say personally that this project has inspired me and even changed my life slightly. Inspiration can come from the oddest of places.

And of course, thank you audience for reading this fiction. Having even 5 people read the fiction in it's entirety is enough for me to want to finish what I started.

* * *

 **SPOILERS ALERTS!**

* * *

 **Responses**


End file.
